Pathfinder Wiki:Wikiquette
Principles of Golariopedia etiquette * Assume good faith. Golariopedia has worked remarkably well so far based on a policy of nearly complete freedom to edit. People come here to collaborate and write good articles. * Treat others as you would have them treat you. * Be polite, please! **People can't see you or know for sure your mood. Irony isn't always obvious, and blunt, raw text can easily appear rude. Be careful of the words you choose — what you intended might not be what others think. * Sign and date your posts to talk pages (not articles!) - use "--~~~~" (two dashes, four tildes). It expands to e.g. "--Seoni 08:51, 3 September 2009 (EDT)". * Work toward agreement. * Argue facts, not personalities. * Don't ignore questions. ** If another disagrees with your edit, provide good reasons why you think it's appropriate. * Concede a point, when you have no response to it; or admit when you disagree based on intuition or taste. ** Don't make people debate positions you don't really hold. * Be civil. Especially: don't bite the noobs! * Although it's understandably difficult in a heated argument, if the other party is not as civil as you'd like them to be, make sure to be more civil than him or her, not less. ** That way at least you're not spiralling down to open conflict and name-calling by your own accord, you're actively doing something about it: taking a hit and refraining from hitting back — everybody appreciates that (or at least they should). ** However, don't hesitate to let the other party know that you're not comfortable with their tone in a neutral way — otherwise they might think you're too dense to understand their "subtlety", and you'll involuntarily encourage them (e.g. "I know you've been sarcastic above, but I don't think that's helping us resolve the issue. However, I don't think your argument stands because..."). * Be prepared to apologize. **In animated discussions, we often say things we later wish we hadn't. Say so. * Forgive and forget. * Recognize your own biases and keep them in check. * Give praise when due. Everybody likes to feel appreciated, especially in an environment that often requires compromise. Drop a friendly note on users' talk pages! * Remove or summarize resolved disputes that you initiated. * Help mediate disagreements between others. * If you're arguing, take a break; if you're mediating, recommend a break. ** Come back after a week or two. If no one is mediating, and you think mediation is needed, enlist someone. ** Walk away or find another Golariopedia article to distract yourself — there are articles on PathfinderWiki! Help out, or write a new article. * Remember What Golariopedia is not. * Avoid reverts and deletions whenever possible, and stay within the three-revert rule except in cases of clear vandalism. Explain reversions in the edit summary box. ** Amend, edit, discuss. See also: Wikipedia:Do not disrupt Wikipedia to illustrate a point How to avoid abuse of Talk pages Most people take pride in their work and in their point of view. Egos can easily get hurt in editing, but Talk pages are not a place for striking back. They're a good place to comfort or undo damage to egos, but most of all they're for forging agreements that are best for the articles they're attached to. Here are a few things to bear in mind * Golariopedia articles are supposed to represent all views. The Talk ("discussion") pages are not a place to debate value judgements about which of those views are right or wrong or better. If you want to do that, there are venues such as Usenet, public weblogs and other wikis. Use the Talk pages to discuss the accuracy/inaccuracy, POV bias, or other problems in the article, not as a soapbox for advocacy. * If someone disagrees with you, this does not necessarily mean that (1) the person hates you, (2) the person thinks you're stupid, (3) the person is stupid, (4) the person is evil, etc. When people post opinions without practical implications for the article, it's best to just leave them be. * Golariopedia invites you to be bold. Before initiating discussion, ask yourself: Is this really necessary to discuss? Could I provide a with my edit and wait for others to quibble if they like? * You can always take a discussion to e-mail or to your user page if it's not essential to the article. * If you know you don't get along with someone, don't interact with them more than you need to. Unnecessary conflict distracts everyone from the task of making a good Pathfinder encyclopedia, and is just unpleasant. Actually following someone you dislike around Golariopedia is sometimes considered stalking, and is frowned on because it can be disruptive. A few more tips on polite discussion * Always make clear what point you are addressing, especially in replies. ** Quoting a post is O.K., but stating how you interpreted it is better. Before proceeding to say that someone is wrong, concede you might have misinterpreted him or her. * Don't label or personally attack people or their edits. **Terms like "racist," "sexist" or even "poorly written" make people defensive. This makes it hard to discuss articles productively. Other words of advice Parting words of advice: *to be open and warmly welcoming, not insular, *to be focused singlemindedly on writing a Pathfinder encyclopedia, not on Usenet-style debate, *to recognize and praise the best work, work that is detailed, factual, well-informed, and well-referenced, *to work to understand what neutrality requires and why it is so essential to and good for this project, *to treat your fellow productive, well-meaning members of Golariopedia with respect and good will, *to attract and honor good people who know a lot and can write about it well, and *to show the door to trolls, vandals, and wiki-anarchists, who if permitted would waste your time and create a poisonous atmosphere here. An outline for a Wikicovenant: * Make others feel welcome (even longtime participants; even those you dislike) * Create and continue a friendly environment * Turn the other cheek (which includes walking away from potential edit wars) * Give praise, especially to those you don't know (most people like to know they are wanted and appreciated) * Forgive. What to do in case of problems * Contact an administrator, or a Chronicler who seems prominent.